A Modern Chef's Tale
by jewishoven69420wolololo
Summary: A riveting story of what happens when a young girl makes a mistake during the baking process, and how her friend reacts. This is my first story. I totally did this as a joke so that I could legit read off something horrific for my YouTube channel. Be gentle with my reviews, bby.


The day started off like any other: Greyson was editing YouTube videos for his sick channel, and Claire was busy baking an apple pie in the kitchen. After Greyson was done editing, he let Adobe Premiere Pro do its thing and encode the video. While he let everything render, he decided to grab a snack, because he is a fat fuck with no self control.

Claire was excited to bake this pie. She had never used cinnamon and apples together before! She quickly opened up the pantry, to grab the confectioner's sugar, a vital ingredient in her recipe, when suddenly Greyson burst into the kitchen, startling Claire, and making her drop the container of sugary powder all over the floor! It was like Scarface had a party and didn't clean up!

"Oh no, I'm so sorry! I was just so excited for food, I forgot that you're easily startled!" Greyson apologetically explained, snatching a broom and dustpan from the hallway closet.

"It's fine, I need to stop being such a clumsy oaf anyway. I'll help you sweep this up," Claire replied, blushing at the fact that she was covered almost head to toe in white powder.

Greyson's stomach started to grumble, even though he just ate like, two hours ago, because he has bad genetics and his metabolism is so slow, it could be considered mentally retarded.

After the mess was cleaned up, Greyson dumped the dustpan into the garbage, but not before dipping his finger into the pile and taking a lick.

"Oh, that's gross, Greyson!" Claire exclaimed.

"Relax, it's not like like you haven't see me eat worse."

After a short pause, Greyson hummed in approval at the taste of the fine white sugar. He then glared mischeviously at Claire, who was shaking her hair like a dog, getting more powder on the tiled floor.

"You know, Claire, the shower isn't working until the plumber comes by later to fix the lines. Do you know how cats get themselves clean?" Greyson asked, walking over to the counter and pouring himself a glass of water. He knew he would need the water if his plans came to fruition. That much sugar in his stomach can't be without consequence, but the water should dampen the effects of a sugar rush.

"Don't they lick themselves?" she responded, confused at the question, and turned away from Greyson, looking in a mirror fastened to the wall.

Before she could react, Greyson tackled her with just enough force while still being gently, and tumbled with her onto the carpet in the living room. He pinned her arms above her head with one hand, and lifted her button-up plaid shirt with the other, exposing a stomach lightly dusted in powdered sugar.

Greyson then proceed to change his orientation so that his left arm had Claire's arms pinned, while his right arm held her down at her kneecaps, to minimize flailing. He took a moment to grin wildly, glancing at Claire's terrified face, before diving tongue-first into her belly button.

He licked her navel thoroughly, not missing a single spot, going all the way up to the edge of her black sports bra, and all the way down to her belt. Meanwhile, Claire laughed uncontrollably from the ticklish feeling all over her stomach, attempting to thrash wildly out with both her arms and legs, but Greyson was stalwart in his grip.

After Greyson finished with her lower torso, he unbuttoned her shirt and slid it quickly off her body while she still recovered from his earlier assault on the senses. He then went back to his first position and straddled her chest, while he grabbed her wrists and held them straight up in the air. He could feel the soft powder on her skin, chafing his grasp as he slid his hands down her arm, exposing her wrists in all their pale glory.

He almost attacked them in a frenzy with his tongue, scraping up all the sugar with his tongue, eliciting a high-pitched squeal from her, along with more thrashing. He knew from their previous experiences that Claire had very sensitive skin, especially on her wrists, and that eventually she would stop resisting after her human need for pleasure kicked in.

His tongue wrapped around her hands, getting the back of each finger clean, free of their sweet, white coat. Once her arms were spotless, he stood up and stepped back, letting go of her elbows, and instead spreading her legs as wide as they could, feeling the bulge on the front of her pants, licking her exposed feet as he violently grabbed the waist of her jeans and almost animalistically tearing them off her body, nearly taking her panties with them.

At this point, Claire had gave in to her desires, and sat still while Greyson did his thing, knowing that she would enjoy this.

Greyson expertly massaged her legs and thighs as he slid his hands up and down her lower body, barely grazing the trim of her underwear. He was careful to spend the most time near her sensitive areas, like the back of her knees, and the arch of her feet.

A few moments later, Greyson ceased his caressing of her, and watched her bite her lip in anticipation of what was to come. He began to grope the front of her panties, rolling the bulge in between his two hands, like a fist full of playdough that you needed to make into a long tube.

"I can't take it anymore!" Claire groaned, fists clenched in ecstasy. Greyson smirked and gave her what she wanted, gently pulling her panties down past her ankles, exposing her sizable throbbing member.

He softly licked the base of her cock, using his tongue to travel up and down her shaft, never touching the head, even circling it sometimes. He was careful to avoid it specifically because it was a hair trigger for climax, and he wanted this to last as long as possible.

After Claire's penis was sheathed in his saliva, he used one of his hands to tightly grip her cock and and twist ever so softly, forcing a moan out of her mouth, while his other hand lightly brushed her balls a few inches away, getting them to retreat into her body.

He continues this for a while, keeping Claire on the edge, before he stops, and unzips his pants, letting his semi-erect dick free into his living room. Claire leaned forward and quickly got Greyson at full attention, using her mouth to wrap around his entire penis, all seven inches, at once.

Once both parties were raring to go, Claire returned to the floor, flat on her back, and spread her legs, inviting Greyson in, an offer which he happily took, slowly piercing her anal cavity, forcing her to bite her lips in pleasure again. Greyson sped up his next thrust, continuing the pattern until he was practically ramming his cock through the bottom of her stomach, which was when Claire became louder in her cries of lust, not exactly a yell, but not as soft as her normal, timid voice.

A few minutes later, and Greyson lets out a groan, signaling Claire to grind herself onto his intruding cock, an act in which Greyson knew he couldn't last long with.

Beginning to feel his penis twitch in release, Greyson pulled out to build momentum, and then, like a battering ram in the battle for Helm's Deep, shoved it as fast as he could into Claire's tight asshole, and pumped a few more times for good measure, driving both individuals to orgasm, Greyson let his load go off inside her, and she ejaculated all over her stomach.

Good thing Greyson had cleaned her before, or else things would've gotten real sticky. Jizz and confectioner's sugar don't mix well together!


End file.
